


Reunion

by Seicopath (RileyLux)



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes and Wanda Maximoff-WinterWitch [2]
Category: Marvel, Scarlet Witch - Fandom, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLux/pseuds/Seicopath
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes, now free of HYDRA's clutches and hiding in Budapest, wakes to find Wanda Maximoff in his home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes - Relationship, Wanda Maximoff - Relationship, winterwitch
Series: James "Bucky" Barnes and Wanda Maximoff-WinterWitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777435
Kudos: 16





	Reunion

Despite the intruder's best efforts at stealth, Barnes hears the light steps of a female and hides within the shallow but dark recesses of the kitchen. As she passes, he steps forward, cybernetic fingers surrounding her neck to lift her from the floor. Barnes does not hesitate, ignoring the faint prickle within his mind that heralds a modicum of recognition, before throwing her across the room. Within a cage of ribs, his heart thunders as the flat shrinks, walls pressing forward; with each inch, they move another breath of air is stolen from his lungs. A sudden calm befalls Barnes, the male returning to a state of existence made natural only by HYDRA's hand: a combative one. Stalking towards the fallen woman, lug-soled boots heavy against the planked wood floor, he drags her upward then freezes. 

The dream crashes against him, the onslaught violently offsetting his balance, Barnes releasing the woman only seconds before he stumbles backward. Desperately, shock widening steel blue eyes, his mind frantically searches to place the woman, to catalog her in a manner that will offer an explanation and not simply the confusion that now befalls him. 

"No." The word falls flatly from his tongue, the single syllable carrying, in part, some recollection of Wanda Maximoff while also serving as a protest to her insistence she longs only to help him. "You shouldn't be here." Guilt clings to Barnes, the awareness that he shattered a promise he once made, to never harm her. 

As she insists, each step bringing Wanda closer to Barnes, the red aura dancing over her slender fingers meant to calm him, but only generating panic. Gravity now seems to bear weight as he crumbles beneath it, muscles never free of tension now painfully tightening as the red aura skips over the cracks marking his sanity. Fissures become fractures as the link between her ability and the plaguing nightmares explode. Even absent the trigger words, Barnes struggles to remain free of the Soldat's claim, the persona so deeply embedded and instincts so keenly shaped by HYDRA, the detachment the Winter Soldier carries offers a bizarre peace. 

"Вы должны бежать."

The Soldat's chin dips fractionally, gaze blank of any recognition of her but reflecting the strange opulent mass, one that borders on tangible and intangible, between her hands. The pulsating energy is hypnotic, the man utterly still for a few seconds before his stance shifts and he slightly pivots to alleviate direct contact. 

"Ведьма, ты должен бежать," he advises again, the title preceding the warning as an indication he recognizes her as an agent of HYDRA but still not their shared intimate past. Confusion batters his mind, the assassin slipping between the personas of James and the Soldat before landing somewhere in between. Beneath the cold lethality of the Soldat burns the paranoia of James, the belief the witch will betray him to HYDRA the trigger for a second onslaught. Again, he lunges forward, cybernetic fingers seizing her slender throat as flesh ones lock around her left wrist to pin an arm behind her as if separating her hands will render Maximoff powerless. 

"Стоп," he mumbles, the images Wanda forces into his mind seep through the fissures of a broken mind, memories that serve as rusted blades cutting at a dark heart the woman he slowly suffocates once warmed. As a metal thumb presses against her airway, he whispers,

"Я не заслуживаю того, чтобы меня спасли." 

The fierce hold about Maximoff's slender neck lessens, but only fractionally. Within the confines of Barnes' tormented mind dance images she instills, some from her perspective, a man similar to him smiling as delicate fingers brush shaggy dark hair from his face. The image of a metal finger grazing her pale cheek, the digit capturing a tear before it fell marks his thoughts. A ragged breath is drawn, the images prodding at a past he only faintly recalls but one that haunts the hours of unawareness, a dream that offers respite from the routine macabre scenes. As suddenly as he seized her, Barnes releases Maximoff for a second time and steps back to grant more space between them. Quietly, he advises,

"You aren't safe around me anymore."


End file.
